Lisa McCurdy-Koda
"You're a jerk. But you're my jerk." - Lisa to Koda Queen Lisanna Caroline McCurdy Sylviakerre Kitaihime I. is the protagonist of Souls Sharers stories, and the reincarnation of princess Elyssa. Her Soul Sharer is a wolf, 'Kodiak Sirius McCurdy. '''She and Koda are the third bearers of Safikon and first to be a reincarnation and to die of age. Lisa is crowned queen Kitaihime on September 22nd in 720 AN. They belong to the Royal Family and McCurdy Family. Koda is recongized as the Moon King, highest rank among the Creatures of the Night. Born as the younger daughter of busy parents and one of the three pups from the Scottish Highlands, Lisa and Koda united a month before her birthday. Physical appearance Lisa is a normal teenager, maybe a little backward for her age. She posseses greeny-blue eyes and light brown shoulder-lenght hair. She is often hurt by Flannery Phillips' remarks of her small chest. As she matures, she becomes known for her mythical beauty. Her stature also becomes more feminine and buxom, she becomes taller and her hair grows, reaching her lower back. Koda, on the other side, is at the beginning described as a little fluffy ball of brown and greyish fur. He also has beautiful golden-amberish eyes. He also grows and gains muscles, becoming more like Sitka. Lisa also discovers a white spot in shape of a heart behing his thie. His sehemu is located on his chest in a shape of a pentacle. He and Lisa also share a big black scar on their left thie. As human, Koda sports black hair, first 'Jacob' (from Twilight Saga) lenght, but he cuts it into shorter style. His skin becomes pale and traluscent and his eyes are still warm amber. He does gain a certain cuteness, making almost everybody think that he is Lisa's boyfriend. Personality ''"That show-up is her soul sharer?" - Lisa thinking about Koda Lisa Lisa can be easily described as a gentle, kind, compassionate girl, tlater turning into a confident, headstrong and trustworthy young woman. She knows how to act around people, always being kind and caring, with a little sense of humor. She is also very smart, not only being a straight A student but also very shrewd and also cunning some times. Medicham stated that 'Koda has a bit of her kindness, and she has a bit of his wilderness. She slightly dislikes that Koda is her Soul Sharer, beacuse of his annoyingness and 'dark sense of humor'. She disapproves of most of Koda's actions and resents his sarcasm and cynical nature, but often sides with him. Lisa is also quite naive, but later learns not to trust suspicious people. Things change when she becomes a queen. She becomes much more serious and smart, least around her subordinates. She is said to be the perfect queen, being smart, compassionate but also merciful and ruthless when the time comes. Her personality switches while she is with her friends and Kageyama. Elizabeth I. and II., Victoria I., Maria Theresa, Cersei Lannister and Daenerys Koda Koda, on the other side, is a sarcastic and cynical young man, entrapped in the body of a wolf. Koda has a big ego and is well aware of his abillities - cunningness, poisoning, wast knowledge. He likes to joke with people and make jokes out of them. He doesn't like to show his affections toward Lisa, altough he know she can feel them. The only one to whom he really shows his affections is his mate and absolute love, Georgie. Lisa and Georgie are two most important persons in his life, others being Flannery, Hercules, Kaya, Alby, Kageyama and Mira. Appearances Soul Sharers Lisa is introduced in the first story and it goes from her point of wiew. From her departing at Liverpool, when she leaves her parents and adopts Koda. After the train journey, The Moon King The sequel opens with Lisa and Koda standing in front of Flannery's doorstep in Avesbury. Koda comments, that spending New Years Eve at Flannery's is their only choice, because he certainly doesn't want to go to Mrs Madsen's place and listen to Ricky Martin and Lisa's parents are in Australia. F The Oldworld When Koda dies, Lisa's crystal turns white and breaks. It releases a sonic wave that causes everybody to forget about Lisa and Koda. Even Flannery, who immediatly attacks her. Lisa tries to block her with shield, but lost her abbilities with Koda's death and gets hit in the shoulder with Boney. After that, she manages to escape. Luckily, she kept her backpack. She runs so long that she reaches the shore and camps there. She falls in a great depression. Right when a storm is about to start, she changes to bikinis (that she never wears, because right now her scars are gone) and swims, to forget the pain, There, she meets Asa. Return of the Queen Name meaning Koda's name (pronounced KOU-dah) origins from native american Dakota, which means "friend", while Koda means "ally". Lisa's name is english and origins from hebrew Elizabeth, what means "god's promise". Lisanna or Lisanne is latin from Anna, which means "graceful", in old english it means "dedicated to god". Her family origins from Scotland. Family Lisa is an only child of Sally McCurdy and John McCurdy, se has an older sister Alison Cornelia McCurdy, 6 years older. In her seventeens, she marries Kageyama and has four children with him: Argonath, the heir, Troian, Lirael and Luthien. Koda mates with an irish setter named Georgie and together they have fife pups: Chetan, future Moon King, Wayaken, Luke and Leia and Jacob (originaly named Obi-Wan). Relationships Flannery Phillips Lisa and Flannery first meet ant Lisa's arrival to Shakespeare High. Flannery wears her Goth Look so Lisa was a bit scared of her, but later, they manage to develop a real friendship. They share a lot, since they are both Soul Sharers from the Real World and have lots of problems. Lisa with Dsia and Kageyama's mother, Flannery with her absent parents and choosing between Kato Locklear and Jeral. When Lisa's parents finally choose a new place for the McCurdys to live and Lisa goes to a normal high school, Flannery joins her. At the new school is kinda hard for them, since they both cope with the fact, that they are SS and they have their boyfriends/fiancee's/husbands in the Parallel World. And Lisa is the queen. They are very diffrent but manage to fing common things and they never run our of things to talk about. Kaya Wolf Kaya joins Lisa and Flannery in the second story. Lisa likes her because she's older, HAS to protect Lisa, helps them with Imperia stuff and knows a bunch o' stuff. Lisa also develops quite a sisterly bond with her, since Kaya teaches her sword fighting and that. Kageyama of Era When Lisa and Kageyama first meet (and he doesn't know that she is reincarnation of his cousin and she doesn't know that he is a noble) they have a little argument, but they're both stunned by each other's good looks. When they really meet, they act aloof, especially because Kageyama commented that Lisa's a beauty (he thought he would never have to see her again). But after Kageyama invites her to dance on Evanna's wedding, they start to like each other and Lisa kinda crushes on him (Kageyama the same on her). The important moment is, when Lisa kisses him in fortress of Tytanid. After that, they decide to start dating (Kageyama calls it courting) and Lisa kisses him again, but this time, he returns it. They date for two years, taking it slowly, untill Kageyama proposes to her on the night of her coronation. She and Kageyama get married on 22nd May in 721 A.N. Tywer of Nebra: John and Sylvia McCurdy: Mariyama: Elyssa: Jeral Howe: Juvia Haellis: Alison McCurdy: Alison is Lisa's 6 years older sister. She's studying law at Harvard University, so she isn't present in the first books, but she is mentioned. She and Lisa have a normal sister relationship: they argue sometimes, moslty because they are so diffrent (Alison is a shopaholic, makeup guru, all that, Lisa is a bookworm, geeky...), but they support each other and Alison trusts Lisa, when she tells them her 'big sister'. Altough Alison was absent most of her sister's life, Lisa trusts her even more, because she looks like more-often-smiling Mariyama. Power and abbilities "We're much stronger than it meets the eye." "Normal people would say that we're gonna kick your ass." ''- ''Lisa and Koda on their powers. Combat Lisa isn't much of a combat fighter, she rather uses defense than offense. At first, martial arts and sword wielding are something from another planet for her and Koda, but they start training under the mentorship of Kaya and Alby in 2012. After that, they become very good fighters. Their excellent skills started, when Lisa knocked out Mariyama in the Battle of Mariyama in 2011. At the age of 16 (when Koda is 4), they are skilled enough to accept the Warrior Mark (if they'd be normal persons, not royals). Lisa and Koda both have diffrent fighting styles (Lisa being a girl and Koda being a wolf) but they can combine their strenghts every once in a while. Mr Bladey The blade of Tereuveren, made of the iron Zehrandil, nicknamed Mr Bladey was made by the Dwarf Blacksmiths for Elyssa and Sitka, it's purpose is to manifest the enormous energy and Nehena of Saphikon into strenght. Healing and Shielding Poison Four Elements Purification (Saphikon) 'Reading' Lisa isn't much of a combat fighter, she rather uses defense than offense. She often uses her small blade Mr Bladey, which changes to a double-edged medieval sword when it passes the Sylanin neklace. Mr Bladey is made of the metal zehrandil and is made to manifest the Nehena of Saphikon. Lisa becomes, thanks to Kaya, quite skilled in wielding Mr Bladey and in swordmanship. It seems that all of her skills are transported to Koda, when he needs it. Her abilitiy is the Safikon, purest and the strongest energy in all The Kingdom. She used it to purify Mariyama and her Soul Sharer, to purify Dsia and to purify Mariyama once again. When Safikon grants her and Koda power wish, she chooses the power to heal and shield herself. Safikon, besides that, gave her the power to shield others too. She also posseses Elyssa's ability, called 'reading'. It empowers her with the power, to read any soul she touches. When she and Koda are touched by Neros, they gain the abillity of controlling all four elements, whic they become quite skilled in. Trivia *Lisa's surname, McCurdy, is the same as the surname of the iCarly star, Jenette Mccurdy, who portrayed Sam. *Lisa is arachnophobic.Koda claims he's geekophobic. *Koda is obsessed with the Twilight Saga and the Shiver Trilogy (not to mention House of Night series) and Star Wars. *Lisa is based after the writer herself, while Koda is based on the writer's older brother and shares his traits with Alison. The personality is Koda's, the fact that Alison is six years older than Lisa and studies Law, that's taken from the older brother's real life facts (because he's six years older than the writer). *Lisa was first supposed to be named Hannah Lewis (and Elyssa would be Henna), later Jenna Lewis (and Elyssa would be Genna). Alas, she was named Lisa and her ancestor was named Elisa, but was changed to Elyssa to look diffrent. Koda was always Koda. *Lisa is fluent in French, Spanish and Italian, meanwhile Koda in Tribalese and Japanese, but he's learning swahili. *Lisa was born in Belfast, while her parents are Scottish. *Lisa lived in: Belfast, Glasgow, London, Sydney, New York, Sacramento (when her sister started attending Stanford College), Rome, Paris, Barcelona, Liverpool and Avesbury. Koda was born somewhere around Inverness. *Lisa was first supposed to have long black hair and green eyes. *Lisa and Koda are big fans of Disney cartoons, but Koda hates Brother Bear. *Lisa is twelve at the beginning of the series and seventeen at the end, meanwhile Koda is four months old at the beginning and four years old at the end. *Lisa is a pianist, Koda can play the cylophone.